Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying apparatus such as an automatic document feeder.
Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses configured to convey a sheet and read document information on the sheet such as scanners, facsimile machines, and copiers use a sheet conveying apparatus for feeding and conveying a sheet for reading. An automatic document feeder (ADF) has been known as such an apparatus, for example. Some types of ADFs include a mechanism configured to switch the conveyance path between a plurality of conveyance paths so that a document sheet such as regular paper can be conveyed through a conveyance path bent in a U-shape (U-turn path) and a thick sheet such as a photograph or a postcard can be conveyed through a conveyance path extending straight (straight path).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-271136 (1994) describes a document feeding apparatus in which a movable conveyance path constituting part of a sheet conveyance path is rotatably provided, and this movable conveyance path rotates between two rotational positions to switch the sheet conveyance path between a U-turn path and a straight path.
Here, the conveyance-path switching configuration using the movable conveyance path described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-271136 (1994) needs a structure to avoid interference between the movable conveyance path and a fixed conveyance path connected to the movable conveyance path during rotation of the movable conveyance path. However, a specific structure to avoid that interference is not described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-271136 (1994).
The present invention provides a sheet conveying apparatus that includes a conveying unit capable of changing its posture through rotation, and forms a sheet conveyance path capable of conveying a sheet without fail regardless of which posture the conveying unit is in.